Das Orion-Syndrom
by Saavek
Summary: Die Crew der U.S.S. Enterprise unter dem Kommando des jungen Captain Kirk erfüllt eine Mission auf dem Planeten Orion. Doch die zu Anfang harmlose archäologische Expedition wird bald zum Opfer einer Verschwörung. Dieses Abenteuer ist in der neuen Zeitlinie angesiedelt, welche durch den Kinofilm von J.J. Abrams etabliert wurde.
1. Kapitel 1 - Brücke

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2011 der Star Trek Association.

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

 **Kapitel 1 - Brücke**

"Logbuch des Captains, Sternzeit 2260.47. Die Enterprise ist unterwegs zu einer vulkanischen Archäologie-Expedition auf Orion, welche nach Hinweisen auf eine alte orionische Hochkultur sucht. Die vulkanischen Wissenschaftlicher dort haben die Föderation um archäologische und medizinische Spezialausrüstung gebeten. Da die Enterprise das nächstgelegene Schiff ist, sind wir mit dieser Transport-Mission beauftragt worden. Ich habe Dr. McCoy und Mr Scott damit betraut, den sicheren Transport der Bestellung sicher zu stellen."

Jim Kirk schloss das Computerlogbuch und reichte es dem jungen Yeoman, die offensichtlich angestrengt versuchte ihre Augen auf etwas anderes als sein Gesicht zu richten. Sie war auf der Raumstation zusammen mit der Ausrüstung an Bord gekommen. Kirk schätzte sie auf Mitte zwanzig. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar, welches sie zu einem kunstvollen Knoten zusammengebunden hatte. Und sie war unglaublich schön.

"Wie heißen Sie, Yeoman?," fragte Kirk sie.

Sie sah ihn mit dem scheuesten Blick an, den er jemals von einem Mädchen bekommen hatte.

"Yeoman Rand, Sir", war ihre knappe Antwort, nach der sie eilig auf ihre Stiefel herabblickte.

"Warum so formell? Hat so ein nettes Mädchen wie Sie keinen Vornamen?"

Yeoman Rand senkte ihren Blick noch mehr und errötete.

"Nun?", fragte Kirk nochmals.

"Janice", kam ihre nahezu geflüsterte Antwort.

"Janice." Kirk probierte den Klang ihres Namens. "Wie gefällt es Ihnen an Bord der Enterprise?"

"Ich hatte noch nicht viel Zeit mich mit dem Schiff vertraut zu machen, seit wir die Raumstation verlassen haben, Sir."

"Nun, in diesem Fall wird es mir eine Ehre sein Ihnen eine Führung durch das Schiff zu geben."

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und bot dem jungen Yeoman seinen Arm an, aber sie hielt sich krampfhaft an dem Computerlogbuch fest, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätte.

"Was ist los, Janice?", fragte Kirk neugierig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das angemessen wäre, Sir."

Sie hatte definitiv Angst vor ihm. Wirkte er so einschüchternd? Er musste es herausfinden.

"Würden Sie stattdessen eine Führung von unserem lieben Doktor akzeptieren?"

Janice schaute kurz mit scheuem Blick zu ihm auf und nickte knapp.

"Wenn das so ist ...!"

Kirk ließ sich wieder langsam auf seinen Stuhl herab, den Blick auf Janice fixiert.

"Kirk an McCoy", sagte Kirk in die Kommunikatoreinheit an seinem Stuhl, "würdest du bitte zur Brücke kommen, Pille?"

Wenn jemand diesem scheuen Yeoman ihr Geheimnis entlocken konnte, dann war es Kirks alter Freund Pille.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Frachtraum

**Kapitel 2 - Frachtraum**

Professor Setok war ein ungewöhnlicher Mann - zumindest nach vulkanischen Maßstäben. Spock hatte noch nie einen Vulkanier kennen gelernt, der mit solch einer fast leidenschaftlichen Art seine Wissenschaft ausübte. Setok forschte und lehrte bereits seit zwanzig Jahren auf Orion und seit der Zerstörung Vulkans hatte er sich diese so andere Welt zu seiner Heimat gemacht. Und er hoffte für seine neue Heimat in Kürze einen unschätzbaren Beitrag leisten zu können.

"Wenn sich die Ruinen tatsächlich dort unten befinden, dürfte das die gesamte orionische Gesellschaft verändern", erklärte der Professor Spock während sie im Frachtraum die Ausrüstung begutachteten.

"Ihren Berichten zu Folge gelten die Ruinen von Hara-Saradan lediglich als ein Mythos."

"Sogar noch weniger als das, Spock. Sie tauchen nur in zwei Kindergeschichten auf." Professor Setok legte nachdenklich eine Hand auf den großen Laserbohrer, der den Großteil des Frachtraums der Enterprise füllte. "Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig Informationen über diese antike Stadt zu finden sind."

"Wenn Sie mir die Frage erlauben, Professor: Wie haben Sie von der Stadt erfahren?"

"Ein älterer orionischer Kollege an der Universität berichtete mir, wie er einmal bei einer Höhlenwanderung auf antikes Gemäuer stieß und dass es ihn an die alten Geschichten über Hara-Saradan erinnerte." Setok strich über die glatte Duranium-Haut des Bohrers. "Sie müssen wissen, Spock, dass die Mehrheit der Orioner nicht daran glaubt, dass es auf diesem Planeten eine antike Hochkultur gegeben hat. Die Wissenschaft lehrt, dass sich die orionische Gesellschaft erst vor 4000 Jahren herausbildete und dann rasant entwickelte. Die Orioner sind sehr stolz auf ihre Geschichte." Nun wandte er sich wieder Spock zu. "Eine Woche, nachdem mir mein Kollege von seiner Entdeckung berichtet hatte, war er spurlos verschwunden. Die offiziellen Nachrichten besagten, dass er auf einer weiteren Höhlenwanderung ums Leben gekommen sei. Ich kannte meinen Kollegen sehr gut und wusste um seine Erfahrung beim Höhlenklettern. Noch merkwürdiger war, dass kein Krankenhaus seinen Tod registriert hatte."

"Sie vermuten, dass Ihr Kollege beseitigt wurde um seine Entdeckung geheim zu halten", schloss Spock.

"Exakt! Daraufhin habe ich begonnen meine eigenen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Und ich denke, dass ich die Ruinen von Hara-Saradan gefunden habe. Mit der Hilfe Ihres Laserbohrers werden wir beweisen, dass sie wirklich existieren."

"Darauf können Sie sich verlassen, Sir", schaltete sich Mr Scott in die Unterhaltung ein, nachdem er während der letzten halben Stunde damit beschäftigt gewesen war, alle Systeme des Bohrers mehrmals zu überprüfen. "Dieses Baby wird sich durch den Felsen brennen wie eine Kerze durch ein Stück Butter."

"Ist alles bereit für den Transport, Mr Scott?", fragte Spock den Ingenieur.

"Aye, aye, Sir! Bereit wie ein schottisches Wiesel vor dem Sprung."

"Wo ist Dr. McCoy? Hat er schon die medizinische Ausrüstung überprüft?"

"Keine Ahnung, Sir. Er ist vor ein paar Stunden zur Brücke gerufen worden und ..."

In diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Frachtraums. Dr. McCoy kam in Begleitung einer jungen Frau herein.

"Und dies ist der Grund für unsere derzeitige Mission, Miss Rand", sagte der Arzt zu der jungen Frau, die dem Laserbohrer einen ehrfürchtigen Blick zuwarf. "Wir transportieren spezielle Ausrüstung nach Orion um sie unseren vulkanischen Freunden zu übergeben." Bei letzterer Bemerkung nickte McCoy kurz Spock und Setok zu.

"Und was werden die Vulkanier damit machen?", fragte Rand.

"Oh, sie werden damit nach irgendwelchen Ruinen suchen, habe ich gehört."

"Wir haben bereits auf Sie gewartet, Doktor", mischte sich Spock in die Konversation ein, "und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendetwas die Ausrüstung betreffend für Miss Rand relevant ist."

"Erstens wurde ich nicht darüber informiert, dass meine Anwesenheit bereits erforderlich ist, Mr. Spock, und zweitens: Warum soll sich der Yeoman des Captains nicht für die Mission des Schiffes interessieren?"

"Erstens, Doktor, sind alle Führungsoffiziere über die Ankunft Professor Setoks informiert worden und zweitens geht es hier nicht um Interesse, sondern um Sicherheitsbestimmungen."

McCoy rollte mit den Augen.

"Jetzt hören Sie schon auf die Vorschriften zu zitieren, Spock. Die junge Dame hier wird schon kein Sicherheitsrisiko darstellen. Im Übrigen bin _ich_ nicht informiert worden."

"Dann waren Sie entweder zu sehr damit beschäftigt Miss Rand in alle Details der Enterprise einzuweihen oder es befindet sich jemand an Bord, der den ungestörten Ablauf dieser Mission behindern will", sagte Spock mit einem musternden Blick auf Yeoman Rand.

"Jetzt hören Sie aber auf, Sie paranoider, grünblütiger ..."

Mr Scott war derweil um das Wohlergehen von Yeoman Rand besorgt.

"Kommen Sie, Mädchen, Sie müssen sich nicht den Streit der beiden Dickköpfe anhören", sagte er zu ihr und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an. "Wie wär's, wenn Scotty Ihnen jetzt dieses Schmuckstück von einem Raumschiff zeigt?"


	3. Kapitel 3 - Turnhalle

**Kapitel 3 - Turnhalle**

Hikaru Sulu und Pavel Chekov verband nicht nur die gemeinsame Station auf der Brücke, sondern auch eine gute Freundschaft. Sie unternahmen in ihrer Freizeit viele Dinge gemeinsam und Chekov konnte sich sogar für das eine oder andere von Sulus regelmäßig wechselnden Hobbys erwärmen. Derzeit frönte der Pilot der Enterprise dem antiken Kampfsport des Judo und war nach fast einer Stunde dabei, Chekov bereits zum dreißigsten Male in Folge zu besiegen.

"Du hast immer noch nicht die richtige Beinstellung", ermahnte Sulu seinen russischen Freund.

Chekov versuchte sich in eine bessere Position zu bringen um vielleicht doch noch einen Erfolg zu erzielen. Diese kleine Gewichtsverlagerung jedoch reichte aus, damit Sulu ihn von einem Moment auf den anderen auf die Matte befördern konnte.

"Charascho, ich gebe mich geschlagen", sagte Chekov erschöpft. "Vielleicht ist Judo doch keine russische Erfindung."

"Das will ich doch schwer hoffen", sagte Sulu mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und einer ausgestreckten Hand. "Komm, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns um den Shuttle kümmern."

Sie waren fast am Shuttlehangar angekommen, als ihnen eine junge blonde Frau in rotem Uniformrock über den Weg lief.

"Entschuldigen Sie", fragte sie schüchtern, "ist das der Weg zur Messe?"

Sulu und Chekov wechselten kurz einen Blick, worauf der Navigator die Antwort übernahm.

"Das ist der Weg zum Shuttlehangar, schöne Dewuschka. Die Messe befindet sich auf Deck 3 in der primären Sektion."

Als die junge Frau sie immer noch ratlos anschaute, deutete Sulu auf einen nahe gelegenen Turbolift.

"Am besten, Sie nehmen den Turbolift und sagen dem Computer direkt, dass Sie zur Messe wollen."

Mit einem scheuen Lächeln bedankte sie sich bei den beiden Männern und verschwand im Turbolift.

"Wer war diese junge Schönheit?", fragte Sulu als sie ihren Weg zum Hangar fortsetzten.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, dass sie nicht den Weg aus der Messe findet, bis wir zurück sind."


	4. Kapitel 4 - Archäologische Expedition au

**Kapitel 4 - Archäologische Expedition auf Orion**

Trotz der bevorstehenden großen Entdeckung war Professor Setok ruhig wie alle Vulkanier. Spock spürte jedoch, wie sich in seiner menschlichen Hälfte eine leichte Nervosität regte, die er aber wie immer durch seine vulkanische Hälfte zu unterdrücken versuchte. Das Außenteam der Enterprise, bestehend aus Sulu, Scott und ihm selbst, befanden sich gemeinsam mit den vulkanischen Archäologen, bestehend aus Setok, einem weiteren Wissenschaftler namens T'Val und einer Assistentin namens Velara, und dem Laserbohrer über fünfzig Meter unter der orionische Oberfläche. Vielleicht war es die ungewohnte unterirdische Umgebung oder eine Nebenwirkung des Hyposprays, das alle Teilnehmer der Expedition erhalten hatten - er empfand diese emotionale Regung jedenfalls als höchst irritierend.

"Das Hypospray Ihres Doktors scheint zu wirken", bemerkte T'Val. "Die thermalen Gase in diesen Höhlen haben uns zuletzt sehr stark beeinträchtigt."

"Was ist der Ursprung dieser Gase?", fragte Spock.

"Wir waren bisher noch nicht in der Lage die Quelle zu lokalisieren."

"Viel höhere Priorität hat die Lokalisierung der Ruinen von Hara-Saradan", wandte Professor Setok ein. "Und ich denke, wir werden sie in Kürze gefunden haben."

Der Professor deutete auf eine massive Felswand, die sich vor ihnen auftürmte.

"Mr Scott, machen Sie Ihren Bohrer einsatzbereit."

"Aye, aye, Sir!"

Der Laserbohrer verrichtete seine Arbeit schnell und effizient. Nach nur zwanzig Minuten schaltete sich die Maschine automatisch ab, nachdem seine Sensoren feststellten, dass die Energie des Lasers nicht mehr von weiterem Gestein absorbiert wurde. Was sich nun den Archäologen und dem Außenteam darbot ließ selbst Professor Setok vor Ehrfurcht verstummen.

Hinter dem Loch, welches der Bohrer hinterlassen hatte, erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger Hohlraum, der durch ein geheimnisvolles blaues Leuchten erhellt war, welches von phosphoreszierenden Mineralien in den Höhlenwänden ausging. Das blaue Licht erhellte eine Tempelanlage, die sich von dem einen Ende der Höhle bis zum anderen erstreckte. Die Gebäude waren zwar sehr alt, befanden sich jedoch in einem erstaunlich guten Zustand.

Sie gingen eine große Rampe hinunter, die zum Rand des Komplexes führte, der von kleineren achteckigen Gebäuden gebildet wurde.

"Wahrscheinlich die Wohnungen von Priestern", kommentierte Professor Setok.

Acht symmetrisch angeordnete Straßen führten durch die Stadt und trafen im Zentrum bei einer gewaltigen achteckigen Pyramide aufeinander, an deren Basis zahlreiche achteckige Symbole zu erkennen waren.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die Orioner so auf die Zahl Acht stehen", sagte Sulu.

"Das wissen die Orioner anscheinend selbst nicht mehr, Mr Sulu", antwortete Setok. "Nur einer der vielen Kulturschätze, die im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen sind."

Der Professor deutete auf die achteckigen Symbole am Fuß der Pyramide.

"Sehen Sie sich diese Reliefs an. Dies scheint die Darstellung einer orionischen Variante der Schöpfungsgeschichte zu sein."

Die acht Treppen der Pyramide teilten die Darstellung in acht Schöpfungsperioden ein. Sie zeigten, wie eine männliche Gestalt Staub einsammelte und daraus einen Planeten formte, darauf Land, Wasser, Luft und Licht schuf und wie er diese vier Elemente nutzte um Pflanzen, Tiere und schließlich ihm ähnliche Wesen zu erschaffen.

"Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich mich irre, Professor", sagte Scott, nachdem sie die Pyramide umrundet hatten, "aber haben nicht beim Orion-Syndikat die Frauen das Sagen?"

"Da haben Sie Recht, Mr Scott."

"Ist das der Grund, weshalb Sie meinten, der Fund der Ruinen würde die gesamte orionische Gesellschaft verändern?", stellte nun Spock die Frage, die ihn beschäftigte, seit sie die Tempelanlage zum ersten Mal erblickt hatten.

Doch Professor Setok kam nicht mehr dazu die Frage zu beantworten. Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen erfüllte plötzlich die Höhle. Selbst ohne vulkanische Ohren konnte Scott sehr schnell die Quelle ausmachen. Der Laserbohrer war dabei sich durch das Loch zu schieben, das er zuvor geschaffen hatte. Dem Chefingenieur blieb nicht einmal Zeit zu überlegen, was eine solche Fehlfunktion hätte auslösen können, als die Maschine auch schon das Feuer eröffnete und ein Gebäude in ihrer Nähe zerstörte. Große Trümmerteile fielen herab und ließen Scott nur Bruchteile von Sekunden um zu handeln. Mutig sprang er zu den beiden vulkanischen Wissenschaftlern, die neben ihm standen und zog sie in die erste Tür hinein, die er finden konnte. Staub vernebelte ihm die Sicht. Er hoffte einfach, dass die anderen drei sich ebenfalls in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Er versuchte sich aufzurappeln und nach den Vulkaniern zu sehen. Durch die Staubschwaden konnte er eine stehende Gestalt ausmachen. Von der Form der Silhouette schloss Scott, dass es sich um die Assistentin handeln müsste. Sie strecke ihren Arm in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und schien etwas in der Hand zu halten. Der Schotte wollte gerade auf sich aufmerksam machen, als er den Gegenstand in der Hand der Vulkanierin erkannte. Ein Griff an seinen Ausrüstungsgürtel bestätigte seine Vermutung sehr schnell. In diesem Moment hörte er auch bereits das Fauchen des Phaserstrahls.


	5. Kapitel 5 - Ruinen von Hara-Saradan

**Kapitel 5 - Ruinen von Hara-Saradan / Enterprise**

Nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor hatten sich Spock, Sulu und Professor Setok in einer der Priesterwohnungen in Sicherheit gebracht. Für Spock war schnell klar, dass es keine Fehlfunktion war, die den Laserbohrer zum Berserker werden ließ - ein Wort, das er der terranischen Geschichte entnommen hatte und sehr gut beschrieb, was dort draußen vor sich ging. Ein Gebäude nach dem anderen fiel der wild um sich feuernden Maschine zum Opfer und Spock sah keine Möglichkeit sie aufzuhalten ohne sich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Die logische Handlungsweise bestand also darin zuerst die Enterprise zu informieren.

"Spock an Enterprise", sprach er ruhig in den Kommunikator, "der Laserbohrer ist außer Kontrolle geraten. Wahrscheinlich wurde er sabotiert."

"Können wir das Außenteam an Bord beamen?", sprach die besorgte Stimme des Captains.

"Captain, die Berge sind voll von Magnesiterz. Das macht Beamen unmöglich", mischte sich Setok ein. "Wir müssen außerdem den Laserbohrer stoppen. Er zerstört die gesamten Ruinen. Und wer weiß, was er machen wird, wenn er damit fertig ist."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sulu versucht sich mit Scott in Verbindung zu setzen - ohne Erfolg.

"Mr Spock, ich kann Mr Scott nicht erreichen. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert."

"Oder er muss Funkstille wahren um nicht entdeckt zu werden", bemerkte Spock.

Sulu warf dem Vulkanier einen ungläubigen Blick zu, doch Setok nickte wissend.

"Velara", sagte er knapp.

"Sie glauben, sie ist der Spion?"

"Ich hatte schon länger den Verdacht."

"Würde mir bitte einer erklären, wovon Sie sprechen", warf Sulu ein.

"Dass der Laserbohrer mit seinem Angriff gewartet hat, bis wir alle in der Höhle sind, lässt nur den logischen Schluss zu, dass sich unter dem Außenteam ein Spion befindet", erklärte Spock. "Professor Setok hat mir außerdem berichtet, dass seine Nachforschungen wiederholt sabotiert worden sind, was darauf schließen lässt, dass dieser Spion unter den Wissenschaftlern zu finden ist."

"Es ist anzunehmen, dass sich auch an Bord der Enterprise ein Spion befindet", ergänzte Setok. "Ich sehe keine Möglichkeit, wie Velara den Laserbohrer hätte sabotieren können."

Spock nickte knapp um Setoks Vermutung zu bestätigen und gab die Information an das Schiff weiter.

"Es muss jemand sein, der zusammen mit der Ausrüstung auf der Sternenbasis an Bord gekommen ist", kam Spocks Stimme aus den Lautsprechern der Brücke.

"Diese neue blonde Schönheit hat sich ziemlich auffällig verhalten", bemerkte Chekov von der Navigationsstation. "Und sie hat schon einigen Männern den Kopf verdreht, Captain. Heißt es nicht, dass kein Mann einer orionischen Frau widerstehen kann?"

"Da haben Sie Recht, Mr Chekov", erwiderte Kirk. "Aber Janice?"

"Captain, Sie dürfen sich nicht von Ihren Gefühlen beirren lassen", mahnte Spock.

"Sie haben Recht, Spock."

Kirk wollte nicht wahr haben, dass sein persönlicher Yeoman ein Spion des Orion-Syndikats sein sollte.

"Computer, lokalisiere Yeoman Rand."

"Yeoman Rand befindet sich in ihrem Quartier", antwortete die Computerstimme.

"Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern", sagte Kirk mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. "Mr Spock, versuchen Sie die Situation dort unten unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie haben die Erlaubnis alle notwendigen Mittel einzusetzen."

Das Außenteam war bereits dabei dieser Anweisung nachzukommen. Während Sulu bei Professor Setok blieb, machte sich Spock auf, Mr Scott, T'Val und die Spionin Velara zu finden. Das Magnesit, das die Transporter der Enterprise behinderte, beeinträchtigte ebenfalls den Tricorder des Vulkaniers, doch zeigte er ihm zwei Lebenszeichen in zehn Metern Entfernung. Mit gezücktem Phaser schritt Spock aus der Tür.

In gleicher Weise war Kirk auf der Enterprise dabei die Tür zu Janice' Quartier zu durchschreiten. Was würde ihn wohl hinter dieser Tür erwarten. Eine geheime Operationszentrale? Oder vielleicht die Mündung eines orionischen Phasers? Für letzteren Fall stand ein bewaffnetes Sicherheitsteam bereit.

Mit seinem Sicherheitscode verschaffte er sich Zutritt. Der Raum war abgedunkelt. Das gefiel Kirk ganz und gar nicht. Während sich seine Augen noch an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, könnte sich der Spion von hinten anschleichen. So musste er sich auf sein Gehör verlassen. Da war ein Geräusch: ein leises Rascheln von links. Kirk wollte sehen, womit er es zu tun hatte. Seine Hand ertastete einen Lichtschalter. Den Finger am Auslöser der Waffe betätigte er den Schalter.

Spock klopfte den Staub von seiner Uniform. Gerade musste er mit einem Sprung einem Trümmerteil ausweichen. Dieses versperrte ihm nun den Weg zu den Lebenszeichen. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben. Die Dächer der anliegenden Häuser waren flach und würden ihm ein schnelleres Fortkommen ermöglichen, würden ihn aber auch zu einer leichten Zielscheibe für Steine oder eine Waffe des Spions machen. Die schnellstmögliche Klärung der Situation hatte aber oberste Priorität und so beschloss Spock das Risiko einzugehen.

Behände kletterte er von den Trümmern auf das Dach des nächstgelegenen Hauses. Die Lebenszeichen kamen aus dem nächsten Gebäude. Eine Treppe führte vom Dach hinunter. Alle Sinne geschärft stieg Spock die Stufen hinab.

"Was fällt Ihnen ein, hier einfach so hereinzuplatzen?"

Nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet versuchte sich Janice mit diversen Kissen und lautem Schimpfen gegen den unerwünschten Eindringling zur Wehr zu setzen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie nicht der Spion war.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Janice", rief Kirk, einem tief fliegenden Kissen ausweichend. "Es ist alles nur ein Missverständnis. Wir dachten, Sie wären eine orionische Spionin."

"Ein Spion würde wohl kaum in einem Nachthemd im Bett liegen und den Captain der Enterprise mit Kissen bewerfen", rief der Yeoman aufgebracht.

"Janice, das Außenteam wird von einem wild gewordenen Laserbohrer angegriffen und wenn wir nicht schnellstens herausfinden wer das Ding sabotiert hat, könnte unser aller Leben in Gefahr sein."

Das schien gewirkt zu haben. Janice' Hand mit dem letzten Kissen erstarrte in der Luft.

"Da Sie zusammen mit dem Bohrer an Bord kamen, hatten wir Sie in Verdacht", sagte Kirk, sich nun langsam aufrichtend.

"Ich war aber nicht die Einzige, die auf der Sternenbasis an Bord kam."

"Wer noch, Janice, wer noch?"

"Dieser große schlanke Crewman ...", sagte Janice nachdenklich. "Ich glaube er hieß Jordan. Ziemlich unauffälliger Typ."

"Das muss er sein. Computer, lokalisiere Crewman Jordan."

"Crewman Jordan befindet sich in Techniklabor 2."

"Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Janice", sagte Kirk im Gehen.

"Viel Glück, Captain!"

Ein Phaserstrahl empfing Spock am Fuß der Treppe. Nur durch einen weiteren Sprung in den Staub konnte sich der Vulkanier in Sicherheit bringen.

"Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Spock", kam eine höhnische Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes. "Sie werden hier niemals lebend heraus kommen."

"Was macht Sie da so sicher?"

Er versuchte durch die Konversation Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Noch nie ist eine Unternehmung des Orion-Syndikats gescheitert, an der ich beteiligt war."

"Eine rein zufällige Koinzidenz, die Sie zu der unlogischen Annahme verleitet hat, Sie seien unfehlbar."

Ein weiterer Phaserstrahl traf die Stelle, an der sich Spock noch einen Augenblick zuvor versteckt hatte.

"Hören Sie auf mit ihrer verdammten Logik. Mir hat schon das eine Jahr mit diesem senilen Professor gereicht."

"Dann dürfte es Sie freuen, dass nun alles vorbei ist."

Erneut fauchte Velaras Phaser und verfehlte den Vulkanier nur knapp.

"Und wie es mich freut." Velara lachte spöttisch. "Und auch für Sie wird gleich alles vorbei sein, Spock."

"Das glaube ich nicht."

Es war Spock gelungen sich in eine verborgene Nische zu flüchten von der aus er auf die Decke über Velara zielen konnte. Ein Phaserstrahl genügte um das brüchige Mauerwerk zum Einsturz zu bringen und die orionische Spionin darunter zu begraben.

"Mr Scott", rief Spock in den Raum.

"Ich bin hier", kam eine Stimme aus der Nische hinter ihm.

Eine Treppe führte in den Keller, was dem Ingenieur das Leben gerettet hatte. Der andere vulkanische Wissenschaftler hatte leider nicht so viel Glück.

"T'Val ist tot, Sir", berichtete Scott.

"Wenn es dem Captain nicht gelingt den Laserbohrer zu deaktivieren, könnten wir es bald alle sein."

Die Tür zu Techniklabor 2 war verriegelt. Auch diverse Sicherheitscodes wollten sie nicht öffnen. So half nur noch die brachiale Methode. Mit vier Phasern schnitten sich Kirk und das Sicherheitsteam durch das Duranium. Als die Tür in sich kollabierte, stürmten sie den Raum.

Der von Janice beschriebene Jordan saß an einer Konsole und gab hastig Kommandos in den Computer ein.

"Hände weg von der Konsole", rief Kirk und lief auf den Mann zu.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er ihn in seinem Stuhl herum. Doch statt sich zu verteidigen, grinste ihn der Mann nur an.

"Sie sind zu spät."

Kirks Faust machte dem höhnischen Grinsen des orionischen Spions ein Ende.

"Was hat der Kerl hier gemacht?"

"Ich konnte zwar den Laserbohrer deaktivieren, aber unser Freund vom Orion-Syndikat hat eine Überladung des Lasers programmiert. In fünf Minuten wird das Ding in die Luft fliegen."

Spock verstand sofort, was das für das Außenteam und für die Forschung des Professors bedeutete. Jetzt galt es schnell zu handeln.

"Mr Sulu, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich die Höhle verlassen", informierte er seinen Kollegen über den Kommunikator. "Der Bohrer wird sich in vier Minuten fünfzig Sekunden selbst zerstören und damit die Höhle zum Einsturz bringen."

Professor Setok blieb trotz dieser vernichtenden Nachricht ruhig.

"Ich muss einen Beweis mitnehmen, damit meine Forschungen nicht ganz vergebens gewesen sind."

"Tun Sie das, Professor, aber tun Sie es schnell."

Spock und Scott waren bereits zum restlichen Außenteams unterwegs. Nun fiel der Blick des Vulkaniers auf die große Pyramide. Es war nicht mehr viel davon übrig. Seine menschliche Hälfte verspürte den irrationalen Drang dem Professor zu helfen.

"Nehmen Sie Sulu und Professor Setok mit und begeben Sie sich so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang der Höhle", befahl er Scott. "Ich werde dem Professor seinen Beweis besorgen."

Schneller als jeder Mensch es könnte, rannte Spock zum Fuß der Pyramide, sammelte so viele von den Reliefplatten ein wie er noch finden und tragen konnte und rannte mit ebenso großer Geschwindigkeit zum Ausgang der Höhle. Als er sich wieder dem Rest des Außenteams anschloss und sie gemeinsam ihren Weg durch den Tunnel fortsetzten, donnerte hinter ihnen, mehrfach verstärkt, die Explosion des Laserbohrers.


	6. Kapitel 6 - Krankenstation

**Kapitel 6 - Krankenstation**

"Wie du es dir gedacht hast, Jim: der Mann ist ein Orioner."

Dr. McCoy war derjenige, der nun ein wenig Licht in die ganze Sache brachte. Nachdem er die Verletzungen des Außenteams behandelt hatte, untersuchte er den k.o.-geschlagenen Jordan.

"Die Chirurgen des Syndikats haben ganze Arbeit geleistet."

"Bewunderung für die Arbeit eines Kollegen, Pille?", fragte Kirk scherzhaft seinen Freund.

"Dann war Velara wahrscheinlich ebenfalls eine Orionerin", sagte Professor Setok.

"Und sie hat es geschafft Ihnen ein Jahr lang eine Vulkanierin vorzuspielen", fügte Spock anerkennend hinzu.

"Mich wundert nur, warum wir nichts von der berüchtigten Unwiderstehlichkeit der orionischen Frauen gemerkt haben", bemerkte Scotty.

"Die Hyposprays waren manipuliert", erklärte McCoy und hielt zwei der Injektionen hoch. "Beide bewirkten eine Immunisierung des Außenteams gegen die thermalen Gase."

"... für die wahrscheinlich ebenfalls das Orion-Syndikat verantwortlich ist", warf Setok ein.

"Das Hypo für Scotty und Sulu bewirkte zusätzlich eine Immunisierung gegen die weiblichen orionischen Pheromone."

"Vulkanier sind ja von Natur aus immun dagegen", erinnerte sich Kirk.

"Offenbar nicht ganz", sagte Spock. "Mir scheint, ich habe etwas davon bemerkt."

"Sie sind aber zur Hälfte menschlich, Spock."

"Deswegen müssen Sie mir aber nicht gleich diesen Mangel vorhalten, Captain."

Kirk musste auf diese Bemerkung des Vulkaniers hin lächeln.

"Menschlichkeit kann auch eine Stärke sein, Spock."

"Wie wollen Sie nun eigentlich weiter machen, Professor?", fragte McCoy Setok.

"Ich werde meine Forschung fortsetzten", erwiderte der Professor bestimmt. "Dank Spock habe ich zumindest sechs Reliefplatten um zu beweisen, dass Hara-Saradan wirklich existiert hat. Und ich werde jedem interessierten Orioner berichten, was wir dort unten gesehen haben."

"Davon wird das Orion-Syndikat sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert sein", kommentierte der Arzt.

"Das stört einen alten Mann wie mich nicht mehr, Doktor. 'Die Wahrheit ist stärker als der Tod', sagte einst ein alter vulkanischer Philosoph."

Darauf wandte sich Professor Setok Spock zu, hob die rechte Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß und sagte: "Leben Sie lang und erfolgreich, Spock."

"Leben Sie lang und erfolgreich, Professor."

Selbst als Nicht-Vulkanier konnte man erkennen, welch großer Respekt sich zwischen den beiden Wissenschaftlern entwickelt hatte. Mit knappen Worten verabschiedete sich Setok von den übrigen Anwesenden.

"Sagen Sie Spock", begann McCoy erneut das Gespräch, "ich habe gehört, Sie haben sich dort unten selbst in Gefahr gebracht um dem Professor diese Reliefplatten zu besorgen."

"Da sind Sie richtig informiert."

"War das nicht ein bisschen unlogisch?"

"Im Gegenteil, Doktor! Ich habe genau das mögliche Risiko gegen den potenziellen Nutzen abgewogen und auf der Basis dieser Kalkulation die einzig logische Entscheidung getroffen."

"Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass Sie innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden sämtliche Faktoren ermitteln und bewerten konnten."

"Genau das wollte ich damit sagen, Doktor."

McCoy warf Spock einen äußerst skeptischen Blick zu, den der Vulkanier mit unbewegter Miene erwiderte.

"Meine Herren", mischte sich Kirk in die Diskussion ein, "kein Grund in Streit zu geraten. Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass die Arbeit des Professors und unsere Arbeit nicht ganz umsonst gewesen sind."

"Da stimme ich Ihnen voll und ganz zu, Captain", sagte Spock, nicht ganz ohne einen leichten Klang von Triumph in seiner Stimme und wandte sich gemeinsam mit Kirk zum Gehen.

"Warten Sie nur, Spock", erwiderte McCoy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "ich werde Sie schon noch dazu bringen zu Ihren menschlichen Regungen zu stehen."

"Das scheint mir ein sinnloses Unterfangen", kam Spocks Kommentar von der Tür, "aber wenn Sie Ihre wertvolle Zeit dafür aufwenden wollen, werde ich Sie nicht davon abhalten, Doktor."

Spock wandte sich erneut zum Gehen, während McCoy nur mit den Augen rollte. Kirk schenkte dem Arzt angesichts seiner erneuten Niederlage ein aufmunterndes Grinsen, bevor er sich seinem ersten Offizier auf dem Weg zur Brücke anschloss.


End file.
